Gabriel Iustita (KDAU)
Introduction Gabriel is a life long Marine, Vice Admiral of the Ascendant Marine Navy and the leader of the elite marine crew known as Gabriel's Guardians. Among the both The Ascendant Marines and The Divergent Marines, Gabriel is considered a hero soldier having fought in some of the largest and toughest battles since the rise of the second Pirate King. Those battles included leading a campaign during the War of West Blue against the second generation of the Blackbeard Pirates. During one of those battles Gabriel was even forced to sacrifice a chance to rescue his brother to ensure the marine forces were victorious of the Blackbeard Pirate Armada. Gabriel spent his entire childhood training to become a marine, after his island on the Grand Line was ravaged by Blackbeard when he was aged five. His father was a marine and was away from home serving the World Government at the time. There were very few survivors of the attack and when the smoke cleared, both Gabriel and his brother Raziel swore that they would become marines. Marines who were strong enough to stop something like that ever happening again. Gabriel and his brother Raziel kept their promise to each other and became famous for protecting the civilian populace. Appearance Gabriel is a blonde haired blue eyed man, with a very rugged appearance and an obvious scar acros the bridge of his nose. Gabriel is an imposing figure standing at six foot five inches tall he towers over most of his fellow marines and his powerfully muscular frame makes him seem like he is constantly dominating the area around himself. He has been told by the women around him that he is ruggedly handsome, but he's never really been sure of that himself. Once Gabriel joined the marines as a Seaman Recruit at the age of 14. As he rose through the ranks he quickly discovered a knack for canny leadership, which gave him a certain degree of freedom from his superiors and the normal rules for marines. As such he altered his uniform and began to have the uniforms of his closest elites altered as well, to mark them out as important figures. He rarely wears his official uniform as he believes that by marking himself and his elites out as different they are able to act as rallying points on the battlefield. This is so that when in the heat of battle if his marines are routed by the enemy they will run to him and his elites instead of running away from the battle. Galley Gabriel Iustita Pose 1.jpg|Gabriel in his standard uniform Gabriel Iustitia (Vice Admiral Uniform).jpg|Gabriel in his Vice Admiral Uniform Gabriel Iustita Pose 3.jpg|Gabriel getting ready for training Gabriel Iustita (Out Of Uniform).jpg|Gabriel working in an undercover operation Gabriel Iustita Pose 2.jpg|Gabriel after defeating an opponent Category:Marine Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:KDAU Category:Ascendant Marines (KDAU) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User